thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Azrael Michaelis Winter
Azrael 'Michaelis Winter i's the ArknAngel of Redemption and Salvation, and the brother of Alex and Elizabeth. Often mistaken for Edgar Kharon, he is the only Arknza capable of wielding Temporal Magick, as well as one of the only beings able to enter the The Infernous at will. He is fused with Xerex Storn, who is bound to his body (rather than converged). Azrael is a minor character in Michael's Camera (Season 2), the eventual main protagonist of Season 3, the main protagonist of Solar's Crimson, and a recurring character in A Cry From Winter. History Background Michaelis Winter was the youngest child of Marcus and Mary Winter. He was originally coded as another alternate version of Michael Knight; however, due to Uriel throwing himself into a .Reality engine, his data became glitched, causing him to be born into the Winter family. From an early age, Michaelis and his brother Alex could both hear the voices of the Arkn and the Dekn. Alex, the more troubled of the two, also claimed that he saw visions of monstrous creatures. Michaelis once witnessed his brother, normally a calm, quiet boy, become irrationally angry and fight a group of boys after he saw them kicking a tree. When Michaelis was nine, his parents were murdered in the Winter Family Massacre. Believing that Alex was responsible, Michaelis fled from his home. He grew up in a foster home, where his name was changed to Michaelis Spades. He became severely depressed. At one point, he contemplated suicide, attempting to walk into traffic. However, the voice of his Guardian, Ellpagg, instructed him to stop, telling him that he served a greater purpose. While he grew up without any friends, Michaelis did meet and develop a love interest in a neighbor boy named Mark. Mark gave him two gifts – a giant stuffed white bear and a gray and black hoodie vest – which he treasured. In time, Michaelis started seeing a therapist by the name of Dr. Kestler, who had him start recording logs of his dreams as part of his therapy. He also reclaimed his original surname, Winter, as a means of reconnecting with his family. At some point, Michaels became attached to a being known as Xerex Storn; Xerex was attracted to Michaelis's Hethian blood, and intended to use his body as a vessel. He began taking control of Michaelis, and apparently murdered Mark during one of these sessions (as he had plans for Michaelis, and considered romantic relationships and feelings to be a distraction). On the day his timeline underwent its apocalypse, Michaelis allegedly had a confrontation with Alex, who was threatening to kill Elizabeth. What happened next is uncertain; it is known that Michaelis and Alex shot at one another, and that at the moment the bullet struck Michaelis, their timeline broke. Michaelis found himself in the void outside his broken timeline, where he encountered Ellpagg. After Ellpagg offered to take Michaelis back in time, he was suddenly replaced by Xerex, who killed Michaelis by squeezing the life out of his heart. Xerex attempted to seize control of Michaelis's vessel, but Michaelis's data was able to fight back and overcome him. The two of them did not have a clean convergence, with Xerex being bound to Michaelis's vessel (rather than merging with him into a single being). Ellpagg took Michaelis back to the beginning of Existence, where he would be hidden from The Carver. He was sequestered in a lighthouse-like tower, where he was left to watch the history of Existence unfold (and, rarely, train with Ellpagg). Ellpagg gave Michaelis the Arkn name Azrael (which had previously belonged to another Arknza), and a powerful magic revolver. After many eons, Azrael emerged from his tower and began interacting with other beings, going on missions for Ellpagg. He started using his powers to enter the Infernous, freeing the Arkn and Dekn (and some humans) who had overstayed their time in the realm. Azrael became known as The Savior; Azrael, the Arknangel of Redemption and Salvation. He quickly developed a rivalry with the Persophelums, who resented him for his connections to Time and Humanity (which they saw as their domain). ''Michael's Camera'' Season 2 (Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15).]] Azrael first appeared on the eve of May 15th, when he took over the body of Michael Knight ("Prelude to the catastrophe of May 15"). After Michael regained control, he called him a "freeloader" and nicknamed him "Spades" (because, as he put it, "he's an asshole, and only assholes gamble"). On the day of the May 15th event, while Michael was being threatened by The Carver, Azrael took over Michael again (causing Carver to remark, "I should have fucking known it"). Azrael called himself a "Fallen Hethe", and mocked Carver by telling him (among other things) that the Hethe created him without any genitalia. After some bantering, he shot Carver in the head with his revolver, killing him and sending him back to the Infernous. Azrael then took Michael's body out for a spin, using it go shopping for "finely tailored dress shirts" while timelines died around him (much to the disgust of Michael, who could only watch). When Michael regained control, he attempted to kill Gabriel Holden; however, Azrael took over once again to prevent Gabriel's death, and convinced Gabriel to accept Raziel and converge with him before departing. Season 3 Azrael next appeared to Michael while he was trapped in the Infernous. Azrael offered to help Michael escape and left him his old revolver (hinting that Michael should use it to shoot himself). During this appearance, Azrael revealed his true identity, admitting that he wasn't truly a Fallen Hethe, but a more successful version of Michael Knight from an alternate timeline (and the Arknangel of Redemption and Salvation). Michael ended up being taken over by The Carver shortly after he escaped from the Infernous. Azrael met up with Ellpagg, who explained that Michael had secretly been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time. Ellpagg released a fragment of Malek from Dale and tried to stop The Carver, with Malek's help and Azrael acting as his shade. Carver escaped before they could stop him, and Azrael stayed in .Reality to hunt down the Persophelums (while running Michael's YouTube channel). As he tried in vain to locate Crow, Azrael realized, much to his horror, that The Esragrath Effect was kicking in and trying him to turn into a replacement Michael Knight. After failing to find Crow, he was surprised by him and stabbed in the back. Azrael awoke to find himself in the Infernous, imprisoned with deceased variants of Michael from various timelines, including "Tour Guide Michael", a silent version of Michael in rabbit mask (nicknamed "Spooky Michael"), and a Michael seemingly glued to the toilet. Tour Guide Michael was soon shot by The Carver, who inflicted various injuries on Azrael. Before releasing him, Carver ordered Azrael to inform the other Arknangels of his return, and that nobody will be able to stop him. Azrael was let out of the Infernous and attempted to get Raziel and Uriel's help with the situation, but found that they were busy. While taking a break from rage-hunting lurkers, Azrael got a call from Raphael that Tobias had been killed by Elias Exodus, and was now trapped in the Infernous. Despite being angry and disgusted by Raphael's carelessness, Azrael agreed to rescue Toby. He made a deal with Xerex, promising to let him go for good if he would let him use his power one last time to go in and save Toby. Returning to the Infernous, Azrael encountered Ambriel and freed her; he had to use the last of his power to pull Tobias out because of this, and was left trapped and powerless. Having already resigned himself to his fate, Azrael sat on a bench without moving for at least one Eternity before getting up and attempting to find The First Tree. .]] As he found the Tree, Azrael ran into The Carver. Carver took Azrael back to the Garage, where he mentally and physically broke him, culminating in revealing himself to be Deebo incarnate. The experience left Azrael so disturbed that he shot Michael Knight with his revolver, mistakenly believing him to be The Carver in disguise. Azrael was let out of the Infernous by an amused Carver. However, he was broken and distraught by the experience and his own actions. After ranting and raving to Michael's audience, he decided to put down Michael's camera and go rescue the Michaels he'd encountered in the Infernous, starting with the Tour Guide. He closed out the recording by summoning a set of armor (created from fragments of Ellpagg's clothing and some of his own) and heading off. Solar's Crimson Season 1 .]] Despite his plans to rescue the imprisoned Michaels, Azrael quickly found himself trapped in the Infernous once again. Ensnared by a combination of his own PTSD and the realm's power, he seemingly forgot his life as an Arknangel and began reliving the life of his human self, Michaelis Spades (complete with the mouth sores he acquired when Xerex began possessing him). Throughout this time, Azrael was haunted and attacked by "Spooky Michael". After obtaining his old Arknza hat, Azrael started regaining his memories, and finally awakened completely (much to his tearful regret). After punching the bathroom mirror in rage, he declared that he was leaving the Infernous. Azrael believed his escape was successful. However, after waking up to find himself trapped in a strange house with a mysterious brand on his right palm, he realized that he was still in the Infernous in some capacity. Due to the realm starting to break down, Azrael's magick didn't work properly; his attempts to leave failed, leading him to various strange locations around the Infernous. Azrael summoned Xerex, who explained that he was stuck in Humanity's Infernous. After some time being tormented by "Spooky Michael" (who frustrated him by stealing his milk from the fridge), Azrael made another failed escape attempt, which briefly took him to The Beyond (leading to an encounter with Theatre Mask). Upon returning to the Infernous, Azrael was met with The Carver. Tormenting him with strange antics, Carver explained that the Infernous was breaking down because it was no longer under his control, and hadn't been for some time. He explained that he had handed over control of the realm to Uriel, who made a deal with him after betraying the Arkn. Angry and in shock, Azrael escaped from the Infernous in earnest. He returned to .Reality and summoned Ellpagg (despite the earlier warning against contacting him) to explain the situation. However, Azrael departed prematurely, leaving a blood-splattered Ellpagg to appear in his empty room. Angry at being interrupted at his work, Ellpagg beheaded Azrael's teddy bear. Heartbroken by the discovery, Azrael left to consult his old friend, Lazarus Delphar. Delphar revealed that he had been part of the Arkn Council that sent Ellpagg into the Infernous, and that they never intended for Ellpagg's torment and corruption to go as far as it did. Azrael insisted that he needed to confront Ellpagg, but Delphar informed him he wasn't ready, and went into the Garage in Azrael's place. When Delphar returned, Azrael remarked on how much Ellpagg's personality had changed over time, from when he first met and started training with him. Delphar told Azrael that Ellpagg took part of The Carver with him when he left the Infernous; he believed that this aspect of The Carver was gradually warping Ellpagg's mind, molding him into a spiritual successor of The Carver. As the two men spoke, Ellpagg appeared unexpectedly, causing Azrael to drop the camera and teleport away in fear. Ellpagg informed Delphar that he needed kill Azrael in order to fulfill the prophecy, (i.e. that one of the Arknangels must die in order for the End Times to begin) so that he could kill The Carver; until then, the Arknza were standing in his way. Delphar and Ellpagg fought, and both were badly wounded. Ellpagg teleported away, and Azrael re-appeared and rushed to Delphar's side, demanding to know what had happened and where Ellpagg went. Instead of answering him, Delphar grabbed his hand and transferred his own Hethian blood to Azrael before sending him away with a burst of power. After a brief return to The Beyond (and another run-in with Theatre Mask), Azrael found himself back in the Infernous, where he quickly became hopelessly lost. He became increasingly frightened and panicked as he repeatedly ran into The Carver, finally finding himself in the Garage. Having had enough, Azrael angrily denounced The Carver and his role as an Arknza; he removed his signature waistcoat, leaving it and Michael's camera behind and swearing off any further association with the Arkn and Dekn as he left for .Reality. Season 2 After roughly a year-long absence from vlogging, Azrael resumed posting videos to his channel. He explained that he'd been living in .Reality under his old name, Michaelis Winter, and trying to live life as a normal human: getting a job, attending college classes, and resuming his relationship with Mark (who, as it turned out, was still alive). However, everything fell apart in less than a year, causing him to lose his job and break up with his boyfriend. A short time later,Azrael found and uploaded an old video that had been recorded during Ellpagg's imprisonment in the Infernous with The Carver, showing the friendship that had developed between the two of them. After seeing the video, Ellpagg appeared and knocked out Azrael with a snap of his fingers, taking his place. While Azrael was "asleep", Ellpagg left a furious message for him on his camera, telling him off for uploading his personal "candids" (and informing him that he was violating his own privacy as punishment). Ellpagg explained that he hated Azrael and the other Arknza, because they were preventing him from killing The Carver; he ordered Azrael to face his destiny as an Arknangel and his siblings (both of whom were still alive). He told Azrael that a war was coming, and that he and the other Arknangels were going to get the power of the Hethe and fight The Carver, whether they liked it or not. He then awakened Azrael with another finger snap, as he teleported away. After this, Azrael didn't post another video for a full year. He explained that he'd tried to ignore Ellpagg's threats and move on his life, but was drawn to the camera by the sound of its beeping (signifying that the batteries were dying). Azrael realized he could no longer ignore his destiny, and that the Arknangels only stood a chance against The Carver as a united front. After phasing into his Arknza gear, he departed from .Reality in search of Redgrave: the only rational being who was close to The Carver and knew of his plans. Azrael located Redgrave, and explained his plan to help the Arknza defeat Carver and prevent the End Times; Redgrave agreed to help, and the two put aside their differences, spending the next eternity training together. Azrael discovered that his powers revolved around Time, an aspect of Existence unique to non-Hethian beings. (Immortal beings experience only two fixed points: the Beginning of Time, and the End Times.) After mastering hi powers, Azrael used them to travel back to the Golden City, long before The Carver's threat of war. The paradox caused by his appearance created a ripple Existence outside of .Reality, resulting in the creation of a new, separate universe (with Azrael present in both universes). Fate Universe A In the original (Universe A) universe, the End Times begin sometime after Azrael completes his training with Redgrave. The seven Arknza come together for the first time; they arrive at the battlefield, where they meet The Carver and his massive army. Carver's army attacks, and Raguel is slain after wounding Carver. Azrael and Raziel try to converge on The Carver, but are cut off by Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg; Raziel attempts to reason with Ellpagg, and ends up being killed. Raziel's spirit (and power) are absorbed by Ellpagg, strengthening him and allowing him to separate and split off from Gilgamesh. Azrael and Ellpagg fight Gilgamesh together and defeat him, but Azrael is mortally wounded in the process. Azrael tells Ellpagg that he is at peace and wants to die a hero, and offers up his power to him. Ellpagg accepts, and kills Azrael, absorbing his Hethian-blooded power. Universe E In the new version of reality (Universe E), Azrael arrives among the Arkn long before The Carver's threat of war, appearing sometime after the death of King Gilgamesh. He makes the acquaintance of Uriel, Raphael, and Raziel, and trains alongside Uriel and Raphael. The four of them become close friends, and Azrael tells them about his own timeline and The Carver's plan – and their personal mistakes and failings. He helps them to master their Hethian powers and use them to their full potential, eliminating the need to seek out their human "counterparts" (and allowing them to avoid the hazards that accompany said humans). The Paradox Players join together, becoming a strong, united front. When the time comes for Ellpagg to be condemned to the Infernous, Azrael agrees to to in his place. After giving up his Hethian power to Ellpagg, Azrael enters the Infernous, unarmed and unpowered. Some time thereafter, he is killed in a battle with The Carver, who completely wipes him from existence. The remaining Paradox Players continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's name, all the while telling him stories of Universe A and everything that's at stake. Spared the torments of the Infernous (and The Carver's corrupting influence), Ellpagg never turns to darkness; he masters his Hethian power, eventually taking Azrael's place among the Paradox Players. Together, the four seek out the rest of the Arknza (Ambriel, Seraphina, and Raguel), and begin training them. Thanks to Azrael's actions, the seven Arknza are able to come together as a united force and defeat The Carver – leading to a new, golden age, just as the prophecy foretold. Appearance When armored, Azrael dresses in a Wild West-style ensemble (which is a tribute to both Edgar Kharon and King Uriel). This consists of a black vest (sometimes in leather), black dress slacks, and a white dress shirt. The vest is buttoned, but the white shirt always seems to be lazily put on, with the buttons partly undone and the collar out of place. In addition to this, Azrael's right arm seems to always be damaged, bandaged, or covered up, with the sleeve on that arm often being rolled up or cut off. Aside from the arm-wear, Azrael often wears the combination of a Lurker's mask and a cowboy hat (for unknown reasons) when going into battle. When he's casually dressed, Azrael wears a white tee-shirt with black shorts or gray sweatpants. He often sports the black and gray hoodie-vest given to him by Mark. Sometimes, he combines his casual look with his Arknza gear, wearing the dress pants and waistcoat with the tee-shirt. Personality Initially, in his human life, Azrael was a wimpy and emotionally insecure young man. He suffered from severe depression, as well as feelings of guilt and loss. Once he became an Arknza, however, his entire personality changed: the isolation he suffered over many eons (in combination with his newfound powers and skills, and his mixed-up memories) made Azrael lose touch with his humanity, as his memories of his human life faded into the background. He became utterly consumed by his new mythical status as "Edgar Kharon" and Azrael, the Savior of Humanity. When he first appears, Azrael is extremely cocky and arrogant. This is especially demonstrated in his early interactions with Michael Knight: he calls himself a "fallen Hethe", taunts The Carver, and taking Michael's body for a joy ride (while people and timelines die around him). While he has a strongly benevolent, heroic side to his personality (taking his job as humanity's savior very seriously, and using his powers to brave the Infernous and rescue prisoners – including Michael Knight), he never passes up an opportunity to brag or show off. After he experiences vulnerability in the Infernous and suffers a beat-down from The Carver, Azrael's human memories are re-awakened; he gets in touch with his humanity for the first time in eons, causing him to become much more emotional and open with his audience. He also becomes extremely mournful, talking frequently about his losses (particularly the loss of his family). During this time, he also expresses the sentiment that he's a "mistake", and shouldn't even exist. Trivia * Azrael is chronologically the oldest of the Arknza. * According to the character's creator, DeathlyLogic, Azrael received his Hethian blood as a child on the day his family was killed (as mentioned in "Salvation"). It was passed onto him directly, by a Carver-possessed Ellpagg. This element of Azrael's backstory was set to be revealed in Season 2 of Solar's Crimson, before the series' cancellation and revival let to the plot being retooled. * Azrael's rivalry with the Persophelums is due not only to their mutual jealousy, but because Redgrave arranged for Michael Knight's neighbor to be taken and killed by an Aero Sethe (in Season 1 of Michael's Camera). Azrael's failed attempt to save the girl from the Infernous (as explored in the short story Almost) cemented his hatred for the group. * According to DeathlyLogic, almost all of Azrael's backstory is made up of false memories: ** Elizabeth and Alex were both murdered on the same day as their parents (the latter by Carver-possessed Ellpagg). In actual history, Michaelis faced the apocalypse alone as an adult, hiding in a closet. However, The Ezragrath Effect (brought about by Ellpagg's visits to .Reality, during which he was absent from the "lighthouse" timeline) caused Azrael to receive Ellpagg's memories of alternate timelines – namely, the events that transpired when Ellpagg killed different versions of Alex. (This is also why Azrael seems to remember two different versions of history.) ** Azrael was also granted Ellpagg's memories of the life of Edgar Kharon; this made him believe he was Kharon's reincarnation, and caused him to take on the skills and personality of a "badass" outlaw. Eventually, he became almost indistinguishable from Kharon, causing others to mistake him for the famed outlaw. (This was also what made Azrael disregard his earlier human memories as "inconsequential", causing him to further lose touch with his humanity.) Quote Gallery AzraelMay15.jpg|Azrael as he appears in "Aftermath to the Prelude of May 15" (Michael's Camera). AzraelGunMask.jpg|Azrael as he appears in (2) Has been upset. Azrael.png|Azrael briefly introduces himself to Michael Knight. AzraelInfernous.png|Azrael in The Infernous. MichaelisPrelude.png|Azrael after his torment from Carver. AzraelMeetsUpWithRaph.jpg|Azrael's meet up with Raphael. MichaelisWings.jpg|Azrael with his wings. MichaelisSpades.png|Michaelis as he appears in Solar's Crimson. Category:Universe A Category:Characters Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arknthology Category:The WinterVerse Category:The War Chronicles Category:Arknthology Act I Category:Arknthology Act II Category:Arknthology Act III Category:Protagonists Category:Arknza Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males